All They Had
by Sunflowers In Moscow
Summary: Passionate embraces and unpleasant truths, all mixed in with the past rearing its ugly head and the discovery of a few minor kinks. All in a night's rendezvous. / "Oh, I see... you like it when I swear, don't you?"


_**Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

 **Warning: explicit content.**

* * *

The night air was freezing, but she could hardly expect much else, what with being so far north at the start of winter. One might say that it was foolish being out here so late in the night, as well as the year, but these opportunities were so very rare.

Just as she wrapped the cloak around her tighter, a pair of arms larger than her own followed her movements until she was wrapped in an embrace. The warm body pressed firmly into her back, and a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold escaped her when a nose was buried into her neck.

She held onto the arms with a strong grip, returning the embrace as best she could in this position, while her eyes which had been staring out into the snowy trees, caught a wisp of cobalt blue in her peripheral vision.

A name breathed into her skin.

" _Erza."_

She tried to turn around to face him, but his arms around her tightened. She could break his hold easily should she wish, yet she humoured him.

"No, do not look at me."

His hand slipped up and under her cloak, and chilly fingertips caressed her neck.

"Why?"

"They will be at Fairy Tail to ask questions soon. You know that I hate to have you lie."

It took but a moment for realisation to sink in, and a smirk graced her lips.

"So, when they ask if I have seen you..."

"You have not."

"Ah."

She tilted her head back slowly, and those burning lips began to mouth gently up her neck towards her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed as she reached one hand back and sunk it into his hair, holding on tightly as a tongue and teeth joined in on the relentless assault. One of his arms released her and snaked down to hold on to her hip as he pressed harder into her back, the other hand which had been tracing her collarbones came out of her cloak and slowly followed her curves down before wrapping gently around her stomach.

It was so very cold outside, in this part of the woods where the snow was falling silently down, but strangely all she felt now was a burning heat that left a trail following his lips.

She let out a quiet groan as he sucked softly on her ear lobe and her knees weakened for a moment.

"D-don't."

She felt rather than heard a chuckle in her ear.

"Yet you removed your earrings for me, Erza. Forgive me if your protests ring hollow."

To emphasise his point he sucked once more on the lobe, this time flicking his tongue, and an even louder groan escaped her mouth while her fingers in his hair tightened. This time, he was able to feel her stance weaken slightly, and his arm tightened around her stomach as he continued to tease her.

Erza wasn't sure if she would be able to hold out much longer. The single minded focus he put into all his ministrations had her feeling like she was going to explode, and the flush of heat in her stomach made her certain that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. His hands began to trace circles on her hip and stomach that she could feel faintly through her clothing, and abruptly, she pulled away completely stepping forward out of his grasp until nothing touched her but the cold wind and snowflakes.

She sucked in air, gasping in relief as the ability to think came back to her. A small part of her was embarrassed about how loud she must be, breathing so deeply and desperately, however the rest of her was too preoccupied with the shock that everything had stopped.

There was silence behind her as she struggled to compose herself - she never had such trouble in ordinary situations, but Erza had no shame in admitting to herself that he effected her profoundly more than anyone else ever had - and once that battle was won, she reached back expectantly, her hand outstretched.

After a moment, a large, warm hand intertwined with her own.

"... Come with me." She whispered.

Erza started walking in a direction she was familiar with, and sure enough, the hand stayed with her, and she could hear his footsteps crunch in the fallen snow as he followed her.

After walking for a few minutes, she had yet to look back at him, therefore she was not expecting his voice.

"Your hair is shorter?"

She smiled.

"Yes; you can blame little Asuka for that. She wished to give me a haircut, however it needed to be straightened up afterwards. The results are before you."

"It suits you Erza."

"Thank you."

They continued to walk like this, she leading, he following, through the forest in the dark of night. She began to slow down, seeing her hasty camp ahead under a large tree. She had attached a tarp to a low hanging branch creating a makeshift tent, while her sleeping bag and various blankets were tucked away inside along with a faintly lit lantern. Without pausing, she knelt down at the entrance to the tent and walked on her knees further in. She released his hand in order to remove her cloak in one smooth movement.

She could sense him following her and mirroring her moments. The thick tarp walls of the tent were close to her head as she knelt on her blankets, hearing him breathing deeply behind her, coming closer until a hand tentatively rested on her waist.

He was so close.

She leaned back slightly until once more she was held against him. She allowed herself to savour it for just a moment before attempting to turn to face him.

"Erza." His tone was lightly chastising, and she frowned teasingly, even if she knew he could not see it from where he was sitting.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." He sounded mildly offended.

"Then do so."

A moment passed and the hand on her waist relaxed. She nodded to herself, before resolutely closing her eyes and shifting her weight on her knees so she could turn around. She did not know how he reacted beyond hearing the breath in his throat catching slightly, and she wondered what he thought of her there, kneeling in front of him in the flickering light of the lantern, her eyes shut, hands folded on her in front of her as their every breath came out as steam in the icy air. What picture did she make to him?

Evidently a pleasant one, as his lips joined hers abruptly, his right hand sliding into her hair and the other holding her close. Her own hands reached up, one mirroring his and tangling into his short hair, the other holding tightly to his shoulder. Even kneeling he was slightly taller than her, and she tilted her head up to get a better angle at which to kiss him, all the while his lips not giving her any quarter. After a moment she sighed, and he took advantage, touching her closed lips with his tongue. She opened to him immediately, and they both relaxed their tense position as the kiss was deepened.

Her hand on his shoulder went to stroke his cheek, and her thumb traced gently where she knew from memory his tattoo was. She felt his eyelid tremble under her thumb, and the kiss slowed before he pulled away.

"Erza." He whispered, his voice slightly hoarse, and she felt moisture well in her closed eyes.

She leaned forward again blindly trying to find him, until her lips brushed his own and she mouthed his name. She knew he could feel it.

The world never heard her say his name - that was a pleasure reserved solely for him.

Her hands turned frantic as they went straight to his chest and began to unbutton his jacket, and she began kissing him once more. She felt his own passions stir as he began to undress her in turn, and before long she was running her hand down his bare chest as he reached around her to unhook her bra.

Erza knew that the air must be freezing around them, but as was becoming clear when she was with him, all she felt between them was a furnace that threatened to turn her to ashes.

She sighed in relief as she felt the sudden comfort as her bra was removed, and while she didn't see him throw it to the side, the next thing she knew was hot palms covering her nipples and long fingers cupping her breasts. She let out a shaky breath at the sensation as he moved even closer to her and began to kiss her neck. She tipped her head to the side to allow him easier access, and couldn't stop a short moan when his thumb brushed over her nipple. He seemed to react to the noise, and he began to gently push her backwards, allowing her time to move her knees out from under her, until she was lying flat on her back, half naked. She waited for a moment as nothing happened, and despite her eyes still being closed - a feat becoming more and more difficult as time passed - she had a feeling that he was watching her in her entirety.

Despite herself, a blush began to spread from her cheeks across her face and down to her chest. She knew that she had nothing to be ashamed of in his eyes, yet she was not the sort of woman who was accustomed to lying unclothed in front of a man, lover or otherwise. Before she could bring her arms up from her sides and attempt to cover herself, he spoke.

"You are beautiful, Erza Scarlet."

The blush deepened, and she tried to think of something to say while struggling to keep her eyes closed.

A pair of lips closed around her left nipple, and she clutched at his head as she gasped loudly, her other arm lying uselessly above her head as she enjoyed the sensation he gave her. Her other breast was not left, as he held it firmly and tweaked the nipple occasionally to make sure it wasn't feeling neglected. The heat in her stomach continued to build, and she was close to pushing him onto his back and forcing him to get a move on.

She mumbled as such, and she shivered as he gave her one last lick before requesting that she repeat herself. Erza gritted her teeth.

"I said, if you don't get a move on I'll push you onto _your_ back and _make_ you."

He chuckled at her heated declaration, then she felt him give her other nipple a quick, enthusiastic suck and a nip with his teeth. He replied while she was still breathing erratically.

"I have no doubt, Erza."

He rolled his tongue on her name, and a shiver of delight went up her spine at the almost purr he gave. It was unfair what his voice was doing to her, as everything seemed heightened while she was unable to see.

"Shall we, then?"

Erza was given no time to think as her thick leggings were slid down and her trademark blue skirt was pushed up, while a devious hand slid boldly into her underwear. She was unable to hold back the elated moan as two of his strong fingers brushed over her wet skin and slid deep into her.

She roughly held onto his hair as those wicked fingers began to move, his thumb stroking over that spot that make her shake in his arms. Her hips were active, pressing back into his hand as it sped up. She could feel her legs begin to tremble, and when he latched onto her skin with his mouth once more, she moaned, loudly and in a higher pitch than she spoke. She felt him grin onto her stomach as she stared desperately into the deep red of her eyelids. She needed to find something to look at, something to concentrate on that wasn't the terrible man between her thighs and the dastardly things he was inflicting on her body. It was only just after she felt a tingle telling her the end was close that he pulled his fingers out of her with a mortifying wet noise that had her blush return. By his light snort, he had seen her reaction, and she tried to suppress the feeling of embarrassment as he lightly kissed her lips in an attempt to comfort her.

She felt him pull away for a moment, and the sound of shifting fabric.

"You have very little to be embarrassed about, Erza, and this is certainly not one of them."

"Nevertheless, I am."

She admitted in a hoarse voice, allowing her voluntary blindness to be a way to avoid seeing his facial expression. She went even further, and threw her arm over her face - a strange contradiction as she made no attempt to cover her mostly naked body. She heard him finish was he was doing, before pulling down her underwear gently to join her leggings wherever he had put them, leaving her only in her short blue skirt that was bunched up around her waist. When she felt him grab the end of it, she lifted her hips to help him remove it.

She felt him settle his now naked body over her own, holding himself up with a hand on either side of her head. He was silent, and she knew that he must be looking down on her covered face.

"Do you fear my judgement? Or my mockery?"

Erza was no fool, and she could hear the poorly disguised hurt in his voice - he did not understand. She lifted the arm that was over her head up to wrap around his neck, and bring him closer to her until his head was resting between her breasts and most of his body weight was resting on her own. She was a strong woman, she could tolerate it.

"You know I do not. I trust you with my life."

"And we all know what a mistake that was." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.

She frowned and smacked his shoulder.

"Stop - do you love me?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"No. Do you love me?"

A pause.

"Yes."

"Then that is enough of that."

She held his head and dragged him up her, ignoring his quiet complaints and grunts of exertion as he awkwardly followed her guidance. In the end, her lips were resting at his ear.

"I am not the sort to make myself vulnerable, you know that better than anyone. To do so in front of anyone, even you, is something I have yet to grow completely accustomed to. That is the only reason I feel embarrassed. This is the only time I will tell you this, so remember. Now, weren't we in the middle of something?"

He chuckled again, but this time there was an element of relief and something else she couldn't identify to it.

"Yes. Yes, I do believe we were."

He moved around for a moment, and then she moaned quietly as she felt him sink into her with a tilt of his hips. His arms slid under her back and he held her in an embrace as he repeated the action. Despite doing so well thus far, she was unable to help herself, and her eyes shot open before landing on his face.

Even as his eyebrows furrowed and he scolded her with a slightly harder thrust, she smiled and cupped his face, brushing her thumb over his forehead to wipe away a droplet of sweat.

"Erza-"

"My apologies."

She leaned up to kiss him, and groaned into his mouth as he moved slowly but deeply between her thighs.

"I couldn't resist."

He made an annoyed face that was strangely adorable, and she couldn't help but peck his brow.

"I don't like having you lie for me."

She rolled her eyes, and then had a mischievous idea.

"Yes, Mr Council Official. I haven't seen Jellal Fernandes at all, but I'm fairly certain he screwed me the other night."

"Erza!"

At the sudden flush that traced across his cheeks, she burst into delighted laughter, before pushing hard on his chest and canting her hips enough as to flip him onto his back, with her perched on top of him.

Ignoring the heat that shot up her spine at the new position and the urge to groan at the depth-

She leaned forward and poked his nose at he looked up at her with embarrassment and some other emotion across his face.

"Really, Jellal? Aren't you supposed to be twenty eight? Should you really still be shocked at my use of the word 'screwed?"

He groaned, and she relished in the spreading of his blush.

"Please don't remind me I'm now eight years older than you."

She tutted, and poked him in the forehead this time.

"Don't change the subject."

He rolled his eyes and looked off to the side. She squinted for a moment and then rolled her hips roughly to get his attention back to where it should be. At the surprised grunt he gave, and the way his head snapped back to stare at her, it worked rather well.

She put her hands on either side of his head as she leaned over him until their noses brushed.

"You know..."

Erza dragged out the words, and enjoyed the wary expression that crossed his face.

"... I could have said fucked."

She was not normally one to swear at all, however his reaction was entirely worth it. He sucked in a breath as he put any previous blush to shame and gripped her hips tightly.

"Oh, I _see_."

He shook his head and she watched him try to compose himself.

"No Erza, you don't."

"Oh, but I do Jellal."

She sat up onto his lap and put her hands on his chest to maintain her balance. Then she began to rock her hips slowly in a rhythm that got faster as the minutes passed. He maintained eye contact with her the entire time, and as she looked down at his warm brown eyes, she laughed.

"You like it when I swear don't you?"

His eyes widened, and perhaps she was imagining it, but she thought she saw slight trepidation there for an instant.

"No, I don't."

"Don't you?"

Erza continued to rock, moving in both her own rhythm and the way his large hands on her hips guided her to. The familiar feeling began to build up inside of her, and she shut her eyes in order to savour it. She could hear Jellal panting beneath her, and by the way he was beginning to thrust up towards her, she knew he must be close too. She smirked.

"So I shouldn't swear when we fuck?"

Her mouth formed awkwardly around the word, however she doubted he would notice. She peeked open one eye to see his reaction, and wasn't disappointed. His eyes were shut while she was certain she had heard a moan escape somewhere. Her movement became more frantic in response, but she gasped when he sat up suddenly and wrapped his arms around her again, helping her in her rhythm as he tilted his head up to catch her lips in a rough kiss. She moaned once more under his rather ruthless assault, both his lips and his hips moving faster than she was prepared for.

The end was sudden and unexpected, and she yanked away from his lips in order to cry out, inadvertently digging her nails into his shoulders. From the long hiss he gave and the slow yet steady relaxation of his hips, she could tell he had finished too.

Erza kissed him again, this time slow and loving as she pushed at him slightly so they could both lie down. She draped herself over him lazily, barely reacting as he grabbed one of the blankets under the sleeping bag to cover themselves with. His arm curled around her waist and she reached up to stroke her thumb over his nose.

He closed his eyes in response, and she committed the sweet smile she received to her memory. Such things were rare, and this would keep her company on those nights when she felt more lonely than she was comfortable admitting to anyone but herself.

"I wish we could..." She whispered, half hoping he would hear her. It would be better for them both if he didn't, but alas, things did not always happen the way they should.

"As do I, Erza... but heaven knows I don't deserve you." He whispered back. She was able to hear it fine, but she knew that it was quiet enough so that any further than her ears and the words were lost to the winter wind.

As they should be.

"Jellal... we've spoken about this-"

He placed a gentle finger over her lips.

"No, Erza. Nothing you say will ever convince me that a man such as me deserves a woman as just and honest as you."

He smiled fondly at the furrow on her brow, and did his best to smooth it with his lips.

"A good man would let you go."

She could not keep quiet any longer.

"You _are_ a good man."

She disliked the ache in her chest at the sight of his weary smile.

"I'm a very bad man futilely trying to find some sort of redemption before I'm condemned to hell."

She ignored the sting in her hand as she slapped him across the cheek she had just been holding.

"Enough of this Jellal. Do not ruin a wonderful night with any more of this... self-deprecating ridiculousness. I am under no illusions about what you are, and you know that I do not forgive you the things you have done, but if you assume that am not capable of seeing past previous mistakes to the man you are today, then you do not know me at all, and we should stop this in its tracks before it garners any more power to hurt us both."

She stared resolutely into his eyes, giving him no time to think of another absurd statement. He gazed at her, and she could see the conflict in his eyes. Before she could question herself further, she kissed him quickly. It took a moment until he responded, but once he did she was able to relax. This wasn't the end of this war, and she could see as many battles over this subject in the future as there were in the past, but for now - he gave in to her.

"I do love you Erza."

Disregarding her stalwart reputation for one night, she allowed herself to snuggle close to him, knowing that tonight was all they had for the foreseeable future; for any future, unless something drastic was to happen.

This were the only moments she was guaranteed to have, and she would treasure them with all of her heart.

"And I you."

* * *

 **For my new OTP of my new fandom who I honestly cannot get enough of - I was surprised at the lack of fics dedicated to this pairing there were, and sought to remedy it.**

 **Set in no particular era, probably post-GMG.**

 **I don't think it is ever actually confirmed how old Jellal is, so I stuck with a year older than Erza - which would make him eight years older post-Tenrou Island. Also, I'm pretty sure Erza would be about twenty by now.**

 **(I actually wrote a M rated fic. Miracles do happen. Do tell me if it is any good.)**


End file.
